Questions
by Tenshuki
Summary: Kanako randonly starts asking Mariya about... romance? What the...? !Written upon request! R&R my first Maria Holic fic


**Me: Hello, I am Shu!**

**Kanako: She's new to Mariya Holic**

**Me: But I loves it~! I may write more for it! ;D  
**

* * *

Laying on her bed, Kanako tapped her pen against the note pad in her hand and sighed. Looking across the room, she saw Mariya working on his homework. "Hey, Mariya? Do you like flowers?" she asked, watching the boy intently.

Mariya raised his brows and scoffed at her, "Of course not! I wouldn't like such weak things." he replied, not having to act nice since they were behind closed doors. Kanako nodded and wrote something down on her pad, which caught the boy's attention, "What are you writing?"

"Nothing." Kanako replied, tapping the pad again. "Do you hate roses, too?" she asked.

"Yea..." Mariya answered, turning to watch her. The girl nodded again and wrote something down. "But a dozen roses are nice." He tested, watching his room mate very carefully.

Kanako nodded and tightened her grip on her pen, crossing something off the paper. She kept a straight look on her face, trying not to give up any of her plan up, but Mariya was getting annoyed, "What are you doing?" he asked, getting up and going to the girls bed. He glared at her and held out his hand, "Give me the note pad."

"No!" Kanako said, flipping the page and starting to write stuff down. "So... you like chocolate?" she asked.

Mariya rolled his eyes and went back to his desk, sighing, "No. I'm allergic to it. Only one in my family." he said, getting back to his work. What was Kanako planning? What, did she want to try and romance him?

'_She can try, it's not like a perverted peasant would be able to charm a lovely man like me.'_ He though smugly, grinning to himself as he continued his homework. Kanako quickly wrote another thing on her note pad and flipped to another page, "Do you like a prince in shining armor?" she asked.

"Even if I was a girl I would hate it. I can take care of myself."

And so it went on, question after question and honest answer after honest answer.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Short or long hair?"

"Long."

"In a group of secluded?"

"Group; less stress."

"Kiss or no?"

"Of course not!"

"What do you like on a girl, dress, pants or shorts?"

"Dress."

"Sweet and romantic or straightforward?"

"Straightforward."

"Okay, last one. Why are you doing homework on a Friday?"

"So I'm not the only one failing tests like you."

"Thank you, bastard! I'll be at the store." Kanako said, not looking up from her note pad. She got off her bed and left the room without looking up.

Mariya sighed and put down his pen. What was she planning? What, was she really going to try and ask him out? What loser, she'll shot down pretty badly in front of a lot of people if she listens to everything he told her. Sucker...

* * *

"Mariya? Mariya wake up!" Matsurika said, shaking her master awake. Mariya groaned and sat up in his bed, glaring at the girl. The girl glared right back, "Tokyo Tower is gone."

Rolling his eyes, Mariya laid back down and rolled away from his maid, "You woke me up at 6 a.m. on a Saturday morning to tell me a national monument is gone. Yea right..." he muttered, yawning.

"I mean Kanako."

"She's gone?" he yelled, sitting up and looking across the room. The other bed was completely empty and already made. "Did you see where she went?" he asked.

"I faked sleeping. She left with a large black bag this morning in a very nice outfit. She was heading towards the garden." the maid answered loyally.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

"Shh, there she is." Mariya said as he and Matsurika ducked down in the bushes. Not like his maid said anything anyway but whatever.

Kanako sat on the bench in the middle of the garden, looking around and messing with her clothes. She was wearing a loose red shirt and long black pants, her hair perfect and her hands behind her back. _'Didn't I tell her dress? How is she going to romance me like that?'_ Mariya thought.

"Kanako-chan!"

'_Shizu?'_

"Ahh, Shizu-chan!" Kanako said happily as a blonde look-alike ran up and gave the taller girl a hug. Shizu looked normal, in a yellow dress with a bright smile on her face. Kanako blushed and moved her hands in front of her, holding out a single rose and a small box of chocolates. Shizu took them with a confused face, but blushed nonetheless, "A-Are these for me?" she asked.

"Yes!" Kanako said happily, trying hard to control her on coming nose bleed. Shizu was blushing; cute! She smiled nervously at the smaller girl and rubbed the back of her head, "I got them for you. I was... wondering if you would go out with me sometime...?"

Gasping, Shizu flushed, looking down at the rose and twirling it around in her fingers. After a moment of tense air, thee blonde finally spoke, "Mes..." she muttered under her breath.

"Mesh?" Kanako questioned. Who said anything about mesh?

"Yes!" Shizuru yelled this time, looking up at the girl with a bright red face and a pout. "You hate boys just as much as me, maybe even more. And... I like you... you treat me well..." she said, her features softening.

Kanako quickly wiped her bleeding nose and smiled at the cute girl in front of her. "Thanks Shizu." She said, stepping closer. The blonde dropped the two things in her hands and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Kanako's neck while the taller girl wrapper her arms around Shizu's waist and kissed her full on the lips. Both girls flushed fully and sighed happily into the chaste kiss.

"Oh, hell no!" Mariya yelled, stomping through the bush and marching right up to the couple. Kanako pulled away, as did Shizu, and the both of them gasped at the sight of the boy coming towards them. "Making out with my sister? And how did you know she loved roses and chocolate and romance?" he yelled, glaring them both down.

The taller girl grinned at him, "That's easy. You two are the exact opposite of each other. So I figured that everything you hate, Shizu-chan would like. Guess I was right, huh?"

"Oh, Kanako-chan... you used my brother in an evil and sadistic way, for me?" Shizu said in a soft voice, looking up at Kanako and holding her hands over her heart. Mariya gaped at the two of them as they leaned forward and kissed again.

"Okay, stop!" he yelled, glaring at the two of them as they pulled away, "No kissing my sister in front of me and no dating! Is that what all the questions were for?"

"Yup!" the taller girl said proudly, grinning at the girl beside her, "Want to go enjoy those chocolates?" she asked, leaning down and picking up box and rose. She handed them to Shizu, who promptly blushed and nodded. "Kay, see ya Mariya." she said, wrapping an arm around Shizu and starting to walk away.

"Good luck, Tokyo Tower!" Matsurika said, watching the couple walk away.

"Matsurika! Shut up!" Mariya yelled angrily.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Me: Yay! This was fun...**

**Mariya: You used me!**

**Kanako: Yes... yes i did**

**Shizu: She used you, for me -**blushes**-**

**Kanako: -**nosebleed**-**

**Mariya: PERVERT!**

**Kanako: It's an alergy!**

**Mariya: What?**

**Shizu: She's right, Mariya. Kanako-chan can't help it -**wipes the blood**-**

**Kanako: -**smiles pervertedly**-**

**Mariya: -**gapes**-**

**Me: Also! To my usual readers and fans, please get into this! Watch the anime, read the manga (which has more anyway). It's fun! Mariya+ Holic! FTW!  
**


End file.
